


Unhealthy love

by June_Crescent



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Crescent/pseuds/June_Crescent
Summary: " This feeling was worse than intoxicating, the feeling of being loved, being so ardently desired, protected, the feeling of feel so alive in Zack's arms."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To tell you I do not know where I am going. It will be more a collection of small texts, small ideas that come to me like that. I can develop them if you wish.
> 
> Finally, good reading!

Maybe it was not sane.

Maybe it was bad all that. Love these was surely strange but honestly Cloud did not care of that.

He liked to be like that, arms tied behind his back, legs connected by a spread bar leaving him wide open just like Zack loved, mouth filled with a gag, his pretty pink lips spread by the toy, a light net of drool flowing along of his jaw. Oh yes, Cloud liked all this and the thin piece of silk that covered his pretty eyes, feeling the leather thongs brush the thin skin of his buttocks already so reddened by so many previous punishments. This feeling was worse than intoxicating, the feeling of being loved, being so ardently desired, protected, feeling so alive in Zack's arms.

He no longer feared anything in those moments and had total confidence in him. It was their moment, their secret, their play, their pleasure and nobody had anything to do with it. They both loved this relationship of submissive and dominance. So Zack could overflow with tenderness and love the day as the night he became cruel and violent , it was wild and too bad, or too good, the border was so thin. So much the worse that Cloud could have scars or tears because he wished that. Push the limits until they kill hiself and die, die of love. Dying from the hand of the other in a breathing game or dying from the other's blade in a blood game, searching for death, flirting with and finally kissing him as the two lovers did, tearing his lips, and let go.

Oh yes ! Cloud loved these games ... His games ... Their game


	2. GenSeph

Love, you know, the true love, he, he found him and now he will do everything to keep him near him, oh yes he would go away so far, he is not afraid to get his hands dirty or spend his life fleeing cops, no one will take away her dear husband.

Genesis would go all the way, until the impossible, even if he die he would find a solution and no matter who was in front of him, family, friends, he would kill everyone just for those beautiful silver hair. So high is the price, his mental health, his joy, his life, nothing would be beautiful enough for him, for this magnificent general. No fear will paralyze him, he would go so far as to destroy the world if it were the debt to be paid.

It is between them and the universe could crumble that it would be the same! Both of them are onseparable and their fucking madness, they will use and abuse them until they even forget their names, forget everything except their love, and they will fight, kill themselves just to have the other for eternity without that nothing and no one can change anything. If the price to be paid is as insignificant as their miserable life and that of the others then so much the worse it would be thus. Because neither Genesis nor Sephiroth will retreart for anything. More than a romance or a passion, it is of a love tragedy that they are the actors and they will remain well after their death, everyone will remember these two monsters mad with love, oh yes no one will forget the silver General and his lover, the counter of Loveless.

But ... Finally there will be an "after", someone to remember, something that will survive their terrible and powerful ... Love story?


End file.
